Esther And The Tiger
by Dan Sickles
Summary: Who is Esther? A loving wife, a beautiful queen, or a servant of the Lord? A fun, fluffy sequel to the Book of Esther, featuring shapeshifting tigers, sexy palace intrigue and romance. Please read and review!


ESTHER AND THE TIGER

_This is just a fun, fluffy follow-up to the Book of Esther. The true __Bible story is told in my earlier tale, MY NAME IS HADASSAH. Please read them both and comment nicely!_

In the days when King Axexertes was ruler of Persia, his queen and consort was Esther, which is Hadassah, of the children of Israel. And the queen was wise and good, and pleased the king greatly, delighting him by day and night.

Now it came to pass that a certain northern tribe known as the Tiger People had offended the king, and made promise of tribute and riches to gain his mercy. But when the promised treasure was brought before the king, all the chests were empty. And of all the tribute there was but one tiger cub, led on a leash of silver by a tall, dark silent slave.

Who dares offend Persia in this manner? Asked the king, for he was much enraged. Yet the queen seated beside him laughed and said behold, the tiger cub is meant as a sign, for the Tiger People have no treasure to offer us but loyalty and courage. Beloved king, let us accept their offering and even journey to bestow gifts on them in return.

Let the queen's will be done, cried the king, for Esther was his guiding star and the queen's every pleasure was his delight. And there was a great preparation in Shushan palace, slaves to bear gifts and an army to protect the queen and much to eat and drink along the way. And the king was pleased to possess such splendor and to honor his queen.

Now on the night before the royal host was to depart from the palace of Shushan, the queen invited King Axexertes to a royal banquet. And to please the king Esther prepared three chambers in magnificent array, with silks and spices and soft couches and every type of pleasant thing.

Truly I rejoice in my queen, said Axexertes. Yet when the king entered into the first chamber he found a splendid banquet, but Esther was not there. And in the second chamber was a bath made ready, but no other person. And then at last the king came into the final chamber, and found Queen Esther alone and waiting on her private couch.

Will the king partake of his promised feast? Asked the queen, inviting him to come unto her. And the king went to her gladly, pleased by all she had done.

Late in the night the queen rose from her couch and went up to the rooftop gardens alone, for the king was spent and sleeping deeply after fully enjoying all his royal pleasure. And as she beheld the stars Esther was moved to prayer, saying, Lord, I am truly blessed in my husband and his love. Show me the way to share Your blessings and Your love.

Now when morning came, messengers brought news of a great fire in the city. And the king dressed in his velvet robes, took up his gold crown and went to his council and spoke to them, saying, half the food and drink for our journey will we give to those made homeless. But Esther seated beside him said, beloved king, give all that is ours to the homeless, only let your queen visit the Tiger People alone, while you give comfort to the city. For the people of the north have asked for our mercy and sent us a priceless gift. And the queen took up the tiger cub and held him in her arms.

Then King Axexertes was sore afraid, saying, shall I lose the most precious of all my treasures? For the north was dangerous and wild. Yet he gave consent, trusting his beautiful queen who was beloved by all the people.

And so it came to pass that, taking on the likeness of a wealthy merchant's wife, Esther journeyed north with only a very small company. And with her came the tiger cub, and also the tall, dark silent slave who held the tiger's leash.

Good friend, said the queen, riding inside her silken litter on the first day of travel, are you not of the Tiger People? Yet the slave walking beside her gave no answer.

And again on the second day did Esther speak to the slave, but he answered not. And in her litter the queen lay back among her cushions much displeased. His manner was not that of a slave but of a king, making her frown in thought.

Now on the third day of travel the queen was tired, and she slept in her litter with the curtains drawn, not noting the slave or how the hours passed. And when the sun was sinking she awoke alone, for her company had all deserted her.

Then Esther rose from her cushioned litter and walked until she came to a barren place littered with skulls, with high cliff walls all around. And when she saw the silent slave she spoke to him, saying friend, are you of the Tiger People?

And the slave answered, saying, I am. Do you seek your death, foolish woman? For the tiger's claws are very sharp.

I am a queen, Esther replied. I seek your king. And her bones shook with fear, yet her faith made her voice was as calm as the sea.

Tarry here and our king will come to you, said the slave. And he bound Esther to a rock and left her as the night came on.

When the stars came out the queen was moved to prayer. Lord, grant that the Tiger People may see Your mercy. Deliver me from the claws of the tiger. Yet in her heart she was sore afraid, questioning if she would live or perish.

Long did Queen Esther wait and pray. And when the moon was high, a great tiger came from the shadows. Three times the beast circled the queen bound to the rock, and each time his whiskers brushed her exposed flesh. Esther closed her eyes, and prayed to the Lord for her deliverance. And when she opened her eyes the tiger was gone.

Now in the morning a great host of people came unto the queen, and unbound her from the rock. And among them was the tall, dark slave who had answered her not, yet now was he dressed in royal robes and jewels. And Esther knew him for the king of the Tiger People and was glad.

Courageous queen, said the king, bowing low. By your faith and wisdom you have won our friendship and loyalty. For it was I who came unto you last night in the likeness of a beast, and your prayers restored me to my proper shape. Likewise the cub you cared for was my son and is now returned to his former self. And the king bade the women of his household to attend to Esther with food and drink and minister unto her comfort and honor her as their queen.

And Esther tarried long with the Tiger People and received many gifts, journeying home in triumph and splendor. And the King of Persia made great feasts to honor her, bestowing all his love and favor and wealth upon her for as long as she lived. Thus did Esther who served the Lord tame the tiger.


End file.
